Harry Potter And The Fight For Love
by Stephen 'Arion' Downey
Summary: Harry and Gang go Horcrux Hunting, along with new changes to Hary, read to find out what i mean! Elemental Wizard! Will become very powerful! controls the Elements of the World! Will be super Harry! will have lots of violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 the funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry. If I did I wouldn't have this on the internet, I would have it out in the stores.

Harry Potter And The Fight For Love Chapter 1-The Funeral

As one the whole Hogwarts staff and students rose to their feet after their long and deadly silent breakfast. They were going down onto the school grounds for Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

At the front of the Great Hall, Professor/Headmistress McGonagall told every one that it was time to go down onto the grounds. They walked out the Great oak doors and down the path to the Great Lake where the funeral was to take place. There were over a thousand chairs there, and at the front was Professor Dumbledore's body. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat down near the back.

The funeral was to start at 10:00 am and it was only 9:55 am…

Thirty minutes later, it was time for speeches. Hagrid was first, supported by his half-brother giant Grawp, and then it was Professor McGonagall' s turn and then the rest of the staff. The last people to make there own speeches, since they were his favorite students, was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

Ron was first to give his speech, and what a beautiful speech it was. He said that Dumbledore was the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Hermione said that she just wished that he were still with them for they're up coming war. Ginny's speech was mostly crying. Harry's speech was last and he waited at the front looking at each person in the eye for a minute before he started talking.

"I just want you all to know that on the night that he died, we _were _out doing some important stuff for the up coming war, but I will not, I repeat will not tell any of you what that was until the time is right. But for now I want to say that he was the most brilliant man I ever knew. I wish you were still here Albus Brian Dumbledore. You were the closet thing to a father to me until Remus Lupin came into my life. Take care old man, and I hope you find peace in the after life. I will always miss you, every one will miss you, accept the bastered of a professor and that dumb ass Malfoy!" Harry goes back to his seat crying and right into Ginny's awaiting arms to comfort him.

Professor McGonagall stands up and softly she says to the school, "Please stand and have a moment of silence."

Every body stood up and lowered their heads, and does not speak 'till McGonagall says a spell and Dumbledore's body becomes engulfed in bright blue flames…one second goes by and a phoenix flew from the blue flames.


	2. Chapter 2 the break up

Chapter 2- the Break Up 

Every one started to go back to the castle after the funeral, all of them accept for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry and Rufus looked at each other for a long minute and Harry looked away with disgust and looked at Ginny. He needed to do this. He decided that right after Dumbledore died that he needed to break up with her.

"Gin-" Harry started.

"Harry James Potter, don't even think about it!"

"I need to, and you know that!"

"I know that, but not here of-"

"Don't tell me where I can or can not break up with you! I have to do this for our sakes. What if this was your funeral, huh? I would never forgive myself if it was you up there and not Dumbledore. I would not even forgive myself if Voldemort got you- oh for Voldemort's sake Ron, quit that. You know that fear of a name increases fear of the person himself."

"Oh, for God's sake, Harry, I'm not ganna break up with you."

Ron, who was not listening to this conversation, perked up at the sound of a "break up". "Harry, you better not break up with my sister!"

Harry got quite upset at that statement. "Do you think I _want_ to break up with her? Well I don't I _have _to do this. And-"

"And you're not to get into this conversation any more, big brother! Now, Harry, let's go for a walk and talk about this!"

"No! I'm going to Professor Dumbledore's body, then I'm going back to the castle!" Harry got up and walked over to Dumbledore's body and said, "Why did you have to leave? Hogwarts will never be the same with out you. And I wish you were still here to guide me through the process of finding the remaining Horcruxes!"

"Remaining Horcruxes?"


	3. Chapter 3 Legacies

Chapter 3- Legacies 

"Remaining Horcruxes?" the voice asked again, but this time it started to quaver.

Harry turned around quickly and came face-to-face with a man that looked like Dumbledore, but it wasn't him.

"Yes, that's what I said. Pardon me, but who are you?"

"My name is Auburn Dumbledore. Albus was my brother. I have come to talk to you, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Headmistress McGonagall."

"What about?"

"The reading of Albus' will and to talk about a certain bond between two of the most valuable people in the world."

"Ok, let's go get the others and head up to the Headmistress's office."

They walked over to where the others were sitting and Harry said, "Hey, guys, this is Auburn Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother. We have to go with him."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I will explain in the quietness of the Headmistress's office," Auburn said, "but on the way I will explain a bond to which I have already mentioned to Harry here, but there is also another bond that's connected with that, but we will talk about that inside.

"So, Harry, have you broken up with Ginny yet?"

Harry paled at that thought. "Yes, sir, I have. Why?"

"Well, its about to interesting. Well, you see, the bond I was talking about was between you and Ginny and now that you have broken up with her it's only going to get stronger. You know that night you two were down in the chamber? Well, that's when you created that bond, Harry. You promised that you wouldn't let her die. And that promise has been forged between you two. If you ever get hurt, Harry, she can keep you from dying. But you two need to get back together and strengthen your guy's bond so much that you two will never die when you are at an arms length away from each other. And no, it is not immortality, but yes it is the same theory."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Albus told me it the night after you two got back from the chamber, just in case something ever happened to him. And his plan is still being kept alive, I guess. So, are you two just going to stand there or are you gonna get back together?"

Harry looked over at Ginny. Ginny looked at him. Their eyes met and Harry walked over to her and took her hands in his, brought her to her feet and smile his stupid grin and they kissed.

They broke apart when they heard Auburn laughing, and Ginny blushed while Harry still had his stupid grin on, but even wider.

"OK, then let's get up to the Headmistress' office, shall we?" said Auburn.

When they reached the gargoyle on the seventh floor, it opened automatically.

"How did it do that?" Ron asked Auburn, but it was Harry that answered.

"Dumbledore told me once that only Dumbledore blood can do that without…" Harry slapped himself across the forehead. "Of course! I'm a Dumbledore!" Everybody looked at him with shocked faces, all of them except for Auburn, who was smiling.

"Yes, my great-great-grandson."

"How-"

"Albus' cousin, twice removed, married your father's great-cousin. His name was James Brian Potter."

They had reached the top of the spiral staircase, and there was also a door ahead of them, which opened automatically also. Headmistress McGonagall was standing there looking as stern as ever, but with a sad face on.

When she saw Auburn, she screamed and fainted. Auburn ran up to her and revived her immediately. Again she screamed, but this time she screamed of joy.

"Will you settle down, please? I am not Albus. I am his brother Auburn, remember?"

"Wh- oh, god! I thought you were dead, Auburn. It's been such a long time!"

"Yes it has, and I was dead, but that story is for another time. I have come to read Albus' will, along with some stories from the past for Harry and Ginny's benefit. I have already told them of their rare bond, along with being my great-great-grandson."

"Oh, goodness me, have you?"

"Yes, I have. There is also another bond of which all of you don't know about. I don't even knew if Albus knew about-"

"I did, Auburn."

"Is that you, Albus? And if so, where are you?"

"Look at my portrait."

"But you aren't supposed to be awake yet! How are you awake?" said McGonagall.

"I put a spell on this painting to wake me after my funeral when my brother and Harry walked through the door at the same time, isn't that right, Auburn?"

"Yes it is. I helped him with it. I also told him of Harry being our grandson, or shall I say, Gryffindore's rightful heir?"


	4. Chapter 4 Gryffindore and A Will

**Chapter 4 Gryffindore And A Will**

"Gryffindore's Heir!" McGonagall screeched.

"Yes, that's right. It's about time I came out with the truth," Albus said. "Yes, Harry, you are Gryffindore's last surviving heir. The reason Auburn isn't the heir is because he is only my half brother. My father was his father. My mother was the one that had Gryffindore blood. So I am in the Griffindore blood line, which makes you my great-great-grandson."

"I need to sit down. This is to much to take in all at once."

"Believe me, Harry, I know exactly how you feel. I had to get this same speech from Gryffindore's portrait."

"Godric had a portrait, too? What else don't I know? Anymore bonds or something?"

"No, but there is something else that had been on my mind right before I died."

"And that was…?"

"There is another prophecy about you and Voldemort. And one about how you can defeat him. And something else. I have a key in my vault for you, Auburn, to get out and give it to Harry. The key goes to the locked door in the Department of Mysteries. And inside that room is the most valuable potion in the world and a one of a kind, too. I don't know what it is for, but you, Harry, will know what to do with it when the time is right. But at any rate, we need to get on with the reading of my will."

"I've got it right here, Albus," Auburn said while digging out an envelope from one of his many pockets.

"Thank you, Auburn. Please read it."

"Of course. The first thing is the amount of valuables in his vault and home. The pensive that he had goes to you, Harry, along with all the memories he had in the vials, including one from right before he died. Number 2: his whole stock of candy goes to Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Number 3: all of his books and information on the mission Harry and Albus was on the night he died goes to Hermione. Number 4: Gryffindore's sword goes to Harry. Number 5: Gryffindore's house goes to Harry and Ginny. Oh, and Gryffindore's sword has some magical powers that will help you kill Voldy. And Harry you must practice wandless and non-verbal magic, as Voldy hasn't learned that kind of magic, he can only do wand magic. Oh, and there is a key to Gryffindore's vault that goes to you, Harry, when you turn 17, which the vault holds Gryffindore's will, also."

"Why does the house go to Ginny, also? She doesn't have any Gryffindore blood in her!" Ron protested.

"Are you that dense, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ron, ill explain it. It's because of our bond that connects her to Gryffindore. Albus, how exactly do I get to Gryffindore's house?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and said, "You are gonna have to ask Godric that, Harry. His portrait is in the livery here in the office. Only Harry and Ginny will be able to see the painting, so they will go in alone. If you will please, Harry, go on in and have a chat with Godric."

"Yes sir, right away," Harry said. He took Ginny's hand and led her into the livery.


	5. Chapter 5 the house and the true bond

**Chapter 5 The House And The True Bond**

Once inside the livery, they looked around for the painting. They saw everything _accept_ a painting. Then they heard a voice, a weird voice at that.

"Who's there?" the voice asked. "Come into the middle of the room so I can see you."

Harry and Ginny did not know what to do, so they just walked into the room. Once there, the voice started talking again. "Ah, Harry! I was wandering when I would get to see you. And who is this fine young lady?"

Ginny blushed while Harry smiled his stupid grin and said, "Ah, Godric, this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She has a bond with me, so she can see you also."

"Ah, it must be the rarest of all bonds, then, to see me."

"Yes, Auburn Dumbledore told us that it was a rare bond but did not fully understand it himself. Yes, we made a bond, or I should say that **_I_** made the the bond that is so special. Do you know exactly how this bond works."

"Why, yes my dear friend. It is the most rarest of all bonds because if you forge a bond between Hero and Damsel-in-distress and they start dating, then it will be a life long contract. May I ask how you forged this bond?"

"Well, its kind of hard to explain it. Ginny had been taken down into the Chamber Of Secrets, and Voldy had come out of his diary. Then I went down there, I was able to 'cause, when he tried to kill, some of his powers passed through him to me, I used Parsletongue, I killed his basilisk and then I killed his diary form with one of his basilisk's teeth. And then I say Ginny on the ground. She looked dead, but I knew better then to think that. I started crying over her and I guess the tears were able to heal her when I thought to myself 'She can't die!'. so that's how I forged the bond."

"Yes, you guessed right, my friend! Yes, just as I thought, it is the most complicated, wonderful bond that you can ever forge. Well, anyway, why are you two here now?"

"Well, we heard that I'm the last surviving Gryffindor heir. And then we heard about a house."

"Ah, yes, my private house, or shall I should say manor. I will tell you where it is only if you tell no one of where it is except for those few out in the head office. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok, it is on Gryffindor Mountain on 343 Hilltop Lane. May it serve you well."

"I'm sure it will. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Harry."

"Come on, Gin, let's go."

"OK."

They had begun to walk out of the livery when Godric said, "And don't forget, you two together will have to open up th house if you will have guests over. Dumbledore will talk to you about the spells surrounding it."


	6. Chapter 6 the trip to Gryffindore Manor

Chapter 6 - The Trip To Gryffindore Manor

The next morning after the funeral, Harry and Ginny took the secret passage to Gryffindore manor, while Auburn, Ron, and Hermione took the long way.

It took Harry and Ginny at least an hour to get to the back door of the manor.

"Auburn said that I would know what the words to say when I touched the wall because of the Gryffindore blood." As he said this he touched the wall and heard a voice in his head, actually, more like a lion's roar. Out of nowhere he roared like that lion, which made the dust come off the wall, and the wall dissappeared and became a solid red-gold door. "Holy shit!" he screamed, in surprise at how the wall transformed into a door.

They walked in and what they saw would blow anyone's eyes out.

"Wow!" was all the could say, because what they saw was amaz-

_Poof!_ a house-elf appeared right in front of them.

"Hello!" it squeaked. "I am Tawny, Master Potter, one of your ancesters house-elves."

"He-hello?" Harry said uncertainly.

"You Don't remember me, Master Potter?"

"I'm sorry, but no I don't."

"Well, no worries because we are reaquainted again. We have not had a Potter in this house in over a century, but now there is one still alive in this world. And Miss Ginny Weasely, I did not expect to see you for awhile yet. Oh, Master Harry it is so sad that you are the last Gryffindore left."

"I know, Tawny."

"You should meet Tweeny, she is most anxious to meet you, Miss Ginny. Tweeny!"

_Poof!_

"Yes, Tawny- Master Harry and Miss Ginny, what a surprise it is to have you two here at last."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Now we must be getting back to duties, Master Harry. Goodbuy."

See ya two later, both Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

* * *

Well this is the first time I've ever done this so here it goes

I wold like to thank HouseCamFan624 for my inspiration to keep going

and lbfan for not telling me to write the way people want it to written but for telling me to basically to shove it up those other people who give me slashes

and myself for all the hard work that i'm putting into this story


	7. The Unknown Power

**A/N: OK, this chapter is a little bit longer than the other chapies. This chapter went way off of what I had originally wrote down in my notebooks….originally I had 28 _written_ pages, but this turned out way, i mean _way,_ better then what I had originally written…….**

**Chapter 7--The Unknown Power**

After Harry and Ginny had let the others into the manor, Auburn told Harry and Ginny to follow him. They walked to a massive set of double doors on the other side of the manor.

Auburn looked straight into Harry's eyes and said, "What I am about to show you, Harry, will upset you greatly, but I have to show you it."

"Just show me what you've got to show me."

Auburn pushed open the double doors and gestured that Harry should go through first. It was like walking through a portal to another part of the country.

He was looking at a building that looked oddly familiar, yet he did not know why. He was also looking at a walkway that, also, looked familiar, too.

He gave Auburn an inquiring look and asked, "Where are we? Whose house is this?"

"This, Harry, is your old home."

"Th-this is Godric's Hollow? This is where my parents died?" his voice cracked just a little while he asked bout his parents.

"Yes, Harry. Go on, go in there. When you walk in through the door, you will finally remember what took place here that fateful night."

Auburn was right. When he took his first step into the kitchen, he remembered what had taken place the day that they died.

_He looked over at the sink, where his mother was cooing over the one year old Harry. She was cleaning up dishes from the lunch that they had just had._

_"Lily," a man's voice rang through the house, who Harry knew belonged to his father. "Where is my pocket watch?"_

_"I don't know, dear. Did you check your desk?"_

_A minute later, Harry heard his father grunt, surprised that his watch was in his desk in his office just down the hall of the kitchen._

_"Told ya!" Lily called. "You should learn to put it on the hook that I made for you to put your keys and stuff on."_

_"Well, you know how I am with such things as a key hook. Key hooks are for Muggles, not for men who can do magic!"_

_Harry just looked on with amazement and wander, while Auburn was standing at the doorway, waiting for Harry to say something."Well, that's interesting, considering that you put your Muggle keys on it! You were just saying last week that Muggles were quite interesting…you're starting to sound like that Arthur Weasely!"_

_"Well, at least I take a different approach in the subject matter than Arthur does."_

_"That is true." All of a sudden, the memory switched to when it was 9:23 pm._

_"Lilly! Take Harry and run!" yelled James. "He's here! The Dark Lord has come!"_

_"You fool! Don't make me kill you!" said Voldemort in his snake like voice. "I will destroy you!"_

_"Then you will have me before you even reach Lily and Harry!" James yelled. "But remember this: if you kill me you destroy yourself in the end!"_

_"And why would you, simple minded fool, say such a thing to the Dark Lord? But, I am afraid, it is you who destroys yourself in the end, for you are about to be destroyed!" Voldemort laughed. "You should've known that you would meet your ends in great, non-painful deaths! Now, since you are in my way, _

_AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort practically yelled. The house shook. Voldemort looked up and saw red bolts of light slide across the ceiling. They reached, it seemed, towards Voldemort. They moved like the wind and held no noise. He bolted up the stairs. Harry followed, making sure that he kept him in sight. _

_The door they ended up at was closed. "Muggles," said Voldemort very slowly and quietly, "they have no respect for Magic." He looked at the door again. It looked as if Voldemort was deep in thought. "Perigrim Lazure!" the door blasted open. There stood Lily and the young Harry Potter. "If it isn't the future KID then I don't know who it could be!" Voldemort hissed like a snake, but he spoke in English. "It is time for the 'hope' to die! He shall not live to see the end of all days! I shall kill him right here!" There was a flash of that red light behind him. He turned and saw the what was there. "Ahh! They followed me! Why?" he looked to Lily as if for an explanation. "Ahh, well, first there must be no witnesses! Avada Kadavra!" Lily dropped dead right there. Harry made himself face his mother fall, yet again, to the floor, but this time, he looked on in anger, not sadness. He felt the anger well up inside his chest at Voldemort. Voldemort looked at young Potter._

_"Now, little boy, you must face the same fate as your mother! But first, I must say that your parents were so much better off alive if they hadn't stood up against me." He pointed his wand at young Harry. "Goodbye, dear Harry. Avada Kadavra!" What happened next was so unbelievable that you would have to do a double take at the scene._

_As soon as he said it, he felt a resigning power within his mind wake up. It was so resigned that he never knew it was there. He regretted waking this sleeping beast immediately. The red light that had followed them flew into the room and started to circle Voldemort. The door blasted off the hinges, the windows in the room blew out. The walls shook with intense force, threatening to blow the walls up. The red light started taking shape, not just any shape, but a shape of an ancient Demon of the Ancient Relic Underworld. Voldemort knew at once that it was there to take him to the Unspeakable Place, the Hidden Place, the Forbidden Magical Realms, where, there, they would torture him, kill him, burn him alive, bury him alive, tear him limb from limb, and bring him back to life over and over again._

_"Well, well, if it isn't the Evil Dark Lord Voldemort. It is time for you to come down to Hell. You must face the penalties that have been brought up against you in the Underworld. All those souls you killed, all those innocent people you murdered. It's time. Come, face your death!" the red light flared and went into Harry, who, in turn, started talking, even though he wasn't supposed to be able to talk at this time._

_"Voldemort, you must've realized some time ago, when you found out about the Prophecy, that you were doomed from the start. Now, you must face the inevitable, and die! Next time we meet, we will keep meeting until I have successfully removed those which things you made yourself almost immortal. Goodbye, for now, Voldemort!" the green light that Harry had been holding the whole time that he and the red light were speaking to Voldemort, flared, spun in Harry's hand, flew out of the his hand and swiveled around Voldemort, just barely skimming the surface of his skin. "Any last remarks before you meet your downfall for this First War?"_

_"Only that the next time we meet, that I swear, on my Dark soul, that I shall kill you!"_

_"Fair enough. Goodbye, Voldemort!" The green light flared again. It pulsed with raw Power. It seemed to move back from Voldemort and then fly at Voldemort again and hit him square in the chest. He was thrown backwards into the wall and all but his close remained of the Old Voldemort, as his body went down to the burning pits of Hell._

Harry was pulled out of his memory, raw Power flowing around his hands. The couch burst in flames. The clock on the wall was rattling, the glass was cracked.

Harry fell to the floor, tears falling freely from his face. He got up and started punching the wall, letting the blood splatter all over the wall. He was doing that for the better part of half an hour before he started feeling weak. He stopped punching the wall and fell to the floor again. He slowly stopped crying. He looked around to see if Auburn and Ginny were there. They weren't. he wiped the remaining tears off his face.

He stood up and slowly walked outside. He saw them standing near the double doors to Gryffindor Manor. He slowly walked up to them. He looked at Ginny with pain filled eyes. He hugged her like he never hugged her before. He then started crying in earnest. "Oh, God! Why? Why did they have to be murdered in such a way? I just wish I had my parents back!" he screamed. Auburn pulled him off Ginny.

"Look down at your hands, Harry." Harry looked and saw purple flowing around his hands and slowly, centimeter by centimeter, flowing towards his elbow. "That, Harry, is the Unknown Power, the Power he knows not, the one the Prophecy mentions. You have the Power of Raw Magic. The last person to have this Power was Merlin. What you saw in that little trip into that house gave you this Power again."

"I bet it was that, but I don't think now is the time to discuss it." he walked back towards the house. He reached the door and let his power flow and started punching the door. He left a big spot of blood after every hit to the door. Of course, he didn't feel the pain as he punched the door. He stopped and assessed the door. _Good,_ he thought, _the door can withstand my punches._

Harry walked back into the house and let fear pass through him. _I will not fear! Fear is the mind killer. I will face my fear! I will let it pass through me!_ He kept repeating this over and over in his head. He walked to the front of his house. He looked to the garden in front of the window. _I need to work on the garden while I'm going to be here._ he thought. Just as he thought this, the garden started growing right before his very eyes. He jumped back in surprise.

"Well, well! That was surprisingly impressive!" Auburn said, standing right behind Harry. Harry then jumped forward, and turned around, in surprise.

"Auburn! Don't scare me like that! Yeah, that was impressive!" Harry said, expressing his own thoughts. "How did I do that, Auburn?"

"Well, did you think of the garden before it did that?" Harry nodded. "Well, then it is because of your Unknown Power. You have the ability to control forces of nature with the Earth Elemental Power. You are now, in the eyes of Nature, a young adult worthy of these Powers, and now considered a Sorcerer worthy of being an Elemental Sorcerer. Now, we do not know what other Elemental Powers you have, so it's best if you don't go bragging around the Wizarding World that you are a Sorcerer. You are going to have to learn how to push these Powers to their limit and build your Sorcerer Core." Harry smiled. "What?" Auburn asked.

"Nothing, it's just that when you mentioned me being an Elemental Sorcerer, 50 light bulbs appeared over my head. They were the color green. You couldn't see them because only a Sorcerer can see them. Did you know that only Sorcerers can see these lights?"

"I did."

"Ok, well, you see, as you were talking, I mentally talked to one of these Bulbs. I asked it what it was. It told me that it was the 'Learning Earth Elemental Bulb'. I then told it to learn of my Earth Powers. It has yet to return to me with knowledge of my limits of the Power."

"Well, well! You _do_ know how to connect right away with your surroundings!

"Thank you! Ahh! Here's my Learning Bulb now!" He closed his eyes for a few minutes while he studied his Powers. He made trees grow in the middle of the front yard, not big trees, just small enough so that they could grow bigger by themselves. He then relayed onto Auburn what the Bulb told him.

"Hmm, very interesting," Auburn said. He then started telling him of other Powers that he might have. "There's the Water Element," Harry saw 20 blue Bulbs appear over his head, "the Element of the Weather," he then saw 10 hazel bulbs, "the Element of Fire," 15 red bulbs, "the Element of Heavenly Creatures," 15 white bulbs, "the Element of Dark Creatures," 15 black bulbs, "and the Element of all Elements, the Element of Time, Space, and Distances," 20 purple bulbs appeared. All together, he had 145 bulbs over his head! "So, do you have anymore bulbs over your head?"

"Yes I do. I have about 145 bulbs here. There are 50 green, 20 blue, 10 hazel, 15 red, 15 black, and 20 purple bulbs over my head. Each color has a Learning Bulb. I have sent these Learning Bulbs to go and learn like they are supposed to."

"Wow!" was all Auburn can say.

"Yeah. Now, I really must go back inside. I need to clean the blood off the walls."

"Already done, Harry," said Ginny from behind them. She walked onto the front path. "Wow!" she breathed. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Gardening, dearest Ginny!" Harry laughed. "Come on, I'll explain everything inside." He explained to her about the Bulbs and how he is an Elemental Sorcerer. He told her that he had used his Earth Element to grow the trees in the yard.

"Impressive!" she said over and over again. "So, how much Power do you have, Harry?"

"I would rather not say to you, or to anyone else, for that matter. My Learning Bulbs are returning. I must go and study. I will see you two in a little while." He hugged Ginny and went upstairs to 'his room', the room he was supposed to die in.

* * *

Hours later, Harry walked down the stairs. He was a changed man, to say the least! All he wore was an almost see through, sleeveless, muscle shirt, and tight pants that fit him good. He walked up to Ginny and hugged her, a hug that can rival Hagrid's or Mrs. Weasley's hugs!

"H-Harry? You-you've ch-changed!" she said, barely getting a breath out of the hug Harry was giving her. "H-Harry! I-I can-t br-eathe!"

"Oh Sorry!" he said, letting her go. "You like the new me?"

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked after getting her breath back.

"I used the Earth Healing Bulb to heal me, and I'm the new Harry that has yet to be set forth! I have more Powers then anyone has ever seen before on this good Earth!"

"But-how? How did you do this?"

"That, dear Ginny, is something that I'd rather keep to myself. Now, we really must get back to Ron and Hermione. That Manor is just way to big for them to go through in one afternoon." They walked back up to the double doors.

"After you, young Elemental Sorcerer," Auburn said, mockingly, and bowing as low as he could, which, surprisingly, was pretty far for his age. Harry, knowing full well that Auburn was insulting him in a very polite manner, decided to not act on it right now, he would wait… wait till after he becomes the young Apprentice of Remus Lupin, and become the first of the new generation of Marauders. He bowed back to Auburn, all the while thinking to himself, _Man, is he in for it now, tat old coot! Mwahahahahaha!_ he evil laughed deep inside his soul.

He had Auburn hold the doors for him. He walked through like he was the king of the world, which, in reality, he did. They found Ron and Hermione in the Potter/Gryffindor Library, which was as big as Hogwarts Great Hall, snogging.

Harry turned to Ginny. "So, who do you think will win this new match of the Battle of the Lips?" he asked with a very straight face. Ginny kept the same face.

"I don't know, dearest Harry. Let's watch to find out," they stood there watching for several minutes. Soon, they became disgusted because they were now french kissing. "Oi!" Ginny said. They didn't hear. Harry spoke up for her.

"OI!" he almost yelled. They jumped apart.

"Oh, um, we were just studying!" Hermione said, knowing full well that they wouldn't believe that.

"Oh, and I didn't know research required a kissing battle! I should do more research, then," Harry said this with a playful smile at Ginny and winked at her.

"Oi! I don't want to hear such things about you and my only sister!"

"Oh, don't be so thick, Ronald! I hear much worse things coming out of your mouth!" Hermione flashed angered eyes at Ron, always a danger sign that she was about to make sure Ron didn't act like that again. He threw his hands up, as if saying, _so shoot me!_

"That's what I thought!" she then noticed Harry's changed state. She gaped in awe at her best friend. "Oh, My God! Harry? What- happened to you? You look like you just worked out!" she said, staring at his body.

"That, Hermione, is something we shall discuss over dinner!" just as he said this, Tawny, Tweeny, and another House-Elf appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Potter! Dinner is ready!" Tweeny half screeched.

"Thank you, Tweeny, show us to the dining room please." Tawny and the other House-Elf disappeared while Tweeny showed them all to the dining room.

For the better part of dinner, Harry told Ron and Hermione what had went down and how he became so fit in so little time.

"Wow," Ron whispered.

"Yeah, and the best part is, I can raise the dead!"

Thump!

Ron hit the floor with head splitting action.

**OOPSIE! A SMALL CLIFFIE! OR IS IT?!?!?!?! REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL GIVE YOU A SMALL TEASER, OR THE NEXT CHAPTER! OR MAYBE I'LL JUST SKIP TO HARRY'S BIRTHDAY!!!!! GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS AND I'LL HAVE IT SET TO BE A CLIFFIE! EITHER WAY, YOU CHOOSE!!!!!!! **

**Stephen and HAMMER CHILD SAY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Howlley HaldFea and Marauder’s Apprenti

**A/N: Ok, here's the deal… I have decided to make it a cliffie from last chapter… HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY IT! **

**Disclaimer: NOT MY STORY!!! OR AT LEAST THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT USE THAT YOU RECOGNIZE IS ENTIRELY NOT MINE! **

**Chapter 8-- Howlley Hald-Fea and Marauder's Apprentice**

"Yeah, and the best part is, I can raise the dead!

_Thump!_ Ron hit the floor with head splitting action. After reviving Ron, Harry explained to everyone about how he had found out through one of his Learning Bulbs that he has the power to raise the dead.

"When the time comes, I may raise the Howlley Hald-Fea, the ones who fight for all good."

"What is the Howlley Hald-Fea?" asked Hermione. "I never heard of them before."

"And there's a specific reason you wouldn't, Hermione. They were here half a Millennia before us wizards and witches. I will not go into full detail about who they really were, for they are the unspeakable race. The race of people that I am borne into…"

_While learning the things that his Bulbs had learned, Harry discovered something disturbing, to say the least. It was his Element of Time, Space, and Distances Learning Bulb that had shown him the unspeakable race. Hmm, Harry had thought to himself, let's see my heritage. The images the Bulb showed him were gruesome. One was of a great battle long ago. _

_"Thoe! Get them out of here! Slaughter all those who stand against the Light! Battle all Evil! Justice has come!" yelled an ancient, but youthful, King over the lands of Daladrain. _

_"Daladrain… Great, beautiful Daladrain… how did it come to this?" said an old Magi. "I've been here in the best of times, the worst of times. Why did you choose me to serve in your Royal Lands?! I only did what I was asked! And this is how you repay me?! Is this my finale test? Is this the last ride I take before I pass on my legacy?" A great boom threw the old Magi out of his thoughts. He turned to his right, where there should have been a staircase, and where there shouldn't have been a loud boom, was a big hole. Somewhere deep inside the hole, a resounding voice answered his question. _

_"Come to me if you want answers, Caldaran. I have many things to teach you in such short of time, and need to tell, and show, you many things." _

_Magi Caldaran slowly went to the hole in the stairs. "Who are you?" he asked. _

_"Lord Magithi, ruler of all Howlley Hald-Fea, the Dead Breed, the unspeakable race, the ones who fight for all good. Please, follow my voice and you will be able to get the power to vanquish Kalmaine. Please, follow the tunnel and you will find the place where you will find the Lombodoy." _

_"I will come." He wove, crouched, crawled his way through the tunnel, until, at the very end, he, indeed, came to the Lombodoy, or the Great Serpent's Cavern. _

_"Hello?" his voice echoed throughout the entire cavern. _

_"I am here," the voice said, and where it should have echoed, it didn't, and a transparent shimmer could be seen. There was enough light in there for Caldaran to see through Lord Magithi, but also enough to barely see where he was going on around him. "I am the last of the Dead Breed, the first of the unspeakable race. I come to you as in the last hopes of keeping our two races alive. I have to show you, first, of how my race died out, and then how both of our races collided together and formed an alliance that lasted until the day I, Lord Magithi, last Mage of the Dead Breed, and only one left of the Breed, died. I am here, only in Spirit and hopes. I suggest that you learn something from our mistake of trying to destroy the Kalmaine by ourselves. It takes more then one race to vanquish this enemy. I have, decidedly, taken it upon myself to reunite the pieces of this world for the Good, or the Light we have collectively called it. _

_"Here is the missing piece of the puzzle. Please, do try to be careful in how you choose the right step of the puzzle!" Lord Magithi disappeared. It seemed, to Caldaran, that everything shifted to a different time; but, it looked like this was the same place where the Lombodoy was just at. _

_"Flamminar halbeard hlivorgs orgalus, un lof guner, Kamshie Trei," a foreign language. Why did it sound so familiar to Caldaran? Was it because he was a reincarnate? That he had lived through this era once before? Or was it because he had dreams about it? He never got as far as wandering if he had lived in this era once before, before he was slammed against a wall. _

_"Who are you?" growled a voice. "How did you come to be here? Are you a Kalmaine spy? Who do you work for?" _

_"I-I work for no one! I-I am Mage Caldaran, sent here to figure out how to destroy the Kalmaine in the future!" _

_"I highly doubt that, Mage Caldaran, if you say your name is true. Now tell me the truth!" _

_"It is the truth! I was sent here by Lord Magithi in the Lombodoy, or the Great Serpent's Cavern!" Whispering swept throught those watching. _

_"Lord Magithi? How do you know this name?! Tell the truth, do not lie! For if you lie, the punishment is, most regrettably, death! Only those present here know Lord Magithi!" the man snarled. _

_"Step down, Captain!" _

_"But, My Lord? He may be a Kalmaine spy!" _

_"I know that better then anyone else. Gaergina ortashe, asfoken!" the Howlley Hald-Fea said in his language. The 'Captain' holding Caldaran released him. _

_"You're lucky he was here, Mage! I would've ripped your throat in half!" he turned his attention back to his fellow captains. _

_"Please forgive Hyuwas, he is very insistent on trying to catch all Kalmaine spies." _

_"I understand that better then anyone at the moment." _

_"Please, Caldaran, follow me, we have much to discus." They went outside the cavern. "So, do you recognize this tunnel?" _

_"Yes. It is much smaller in the future." _

_"It is? Wow! I would've-" _

_"No, your race dies out before my race ruled. We become great allies, but somehow, something gets let past and your race was slaughtered in one night. All that remained of you guys was you, Lord Magithi." _

_"I figured that would happen. That's why I built a system in the cavern that would show my Spirit in the future, for when this place is overrun by the Kalmaine again." _

_"Unfortunately, it is… at least, my future. My civilization, the Daladrain, is on the verge of a total wipe out. And if I don't do anything soon, my people will die, just as yours did." _

_"I know. So, here's what is going to happen. I am going to throw you into some training. No, it won't take long, for, as you see, you are in a sleep state. Your sleep will last less then a few seconds, but you will feel like you've been here for weeks. I set that system up perfectly so that if another civilization was to be wiped out by the Kalmaine, they would only be in that state for less then a second. That's one of my special tricks. Anyway, this training consists of being able to fight like a Kalmaine. It takes months to learn what you will in a week, or less then a second." _

_"OK, I believe I'm ready to go into training." _

_"So be it," with that, Lord Magithi thrust his arms open and said, in a deep and powerful voice, "Sfrooyut glrreouy jushnL!" and Caldaran was thrown into mind training, but still learning the flow of a Kalmaine attack. _

_He came back out of his dream state stance real quick. "Damn! We must form an alliance with Falandais! He ran through the tunnels and such and came out of the stairs, only to find the Kalmaine standing there. _

_"Weeell, weeell. Lookssss likeeeee wee'vee coaughte ourselvessss a sstraggler, my friendly beastssss!" said, what looked like, the leader of the Kalmaine force. "Haveee at 'im, boyssss!" he moved out of the way. They flew at him and fought him, since he trained in the Kalmaine fighting. "No way you'll win thissss oneeee, ya domk! Everyone in the City hassss…. fallen!" he gave an Evil, cackled laugh. Finally, the Kalmaine were able to get Caldaran on his knees, where they brutally ripped out his innards and guts and heart and liver and were eating them. _

"So, that's as far as I saw of that image," Harry said.

"That's gruesome!" Auburn said, sitting, enrapt by the detail Harry was talking about from the Old _Ol'_ Days.

"Yeah, and the worse part is, it's happened twice after that. And if we don't act soon, it'll happen again. All Evil, everyone who works for a Dark Lord, will turn into the descendants of the Kalmaine. I have been granted the Power to set loose the ones who first encountered the Kalmaine, so when the time comes, we'll have more assistance if this fight. I cannot raise those who have died within the past century, for the spell that raises the Howlley Hald-Fea is; one, a spell only for these people; two, it cannot raise those who have died within the past century; three, it is only used for fighting purposes. So, that means I wouldn't be able to bring back my parents, Cedric, Sirius, or Dumbledore."

"Oh, that's gotta suck!" said Ron.

"Yeah, you have no idea. Maybe things will turn out good in this war. But I know one thing for sure."

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That Time cannot be changed, no matter how many times I could go back and save my parents and everyone else. Since Auburn knows about all my Elemental Powers, he knows what I'm talking about." Harry looked very tired. "If you'll excuse me, I have much more to learn before I go and do some Kel-No-Reaming, my meditating sleep." He stood up, bowed and kissed Ginny's hand. Then bowed to Hermione.

* * *

It was the next week, and, as promised to himself, he met with Remus.

"Hello, again, Remus. How are you feeling?"

"Urgg, I feel like I was just run over by a thousand Thestrals. The Full Moon is coming up so I'm feeling weak as it comes."

"Oh, I soo totally forgot about the Full Moon. But, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about how I could become a Marauder Apprentice?"

"Ahh! I see that you are in need of some serious Pranks?"

"Yes, I need to Prank Auburn. He really deserves it."

"I see. Well, all it takes is a spell-binding contract that would agree that you'd become an apprentice, and the paper work does not require you to put on there what you'd be Apprenticing in."

"Well, it sounds harmless enough. Where's the papers. No, wait a minute. I don't need papers. All I have to do is…" his voice faded, remembering something from one of his Learning Bulbs. He smiled within. "Never mind, Remus, we don't need any papers. It is already forged between you, me, the Department of Apprentices in the Ministry of Magic, and the Goblins of Gringotts. Every high ranking official in charge of Apprenticeships has been notified and already have everything down on the papers."

"Wow. So the word out is true. You really have changed! I had heard from Auburn on Monday that you had changed your physical being."

"Yeah. Anyway, do you like the real me?"

"Yes I do. In a way, you remind me of James coming out of our seventh year at Hogwarts. He said that he'd just been initiated as Head of Potters. Fine man, your father. And I'd think he'd be proud of his only son, the way you fight the Evil that threatens the world, the way you always seem to get yourself into trouble, the way you want to be a Marauder!" Remus' eyes started to water over. Harry went over to hug him.

"In the next few months, I want to learn everything you can tell me about my parents, what they did after Hogwarts, who their friends were at work and such."

"It's the least I can do, Harry! Seeing as I'm the only one left to tell you these things, except the Weaselies, for they went to Hogwarts when we went they there, but they didn't really know your parents like I did."

"I know, Remus. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasely went to Hogwarts with you, that's why I asked you and not them, because you were really close to both my parents, especially my father, I had heard that you two were inseparable."

"That we were, Harry, that we were." Then they set out on getting everything ready for Harry's Apprenticeship. Remus had taken it upon himself to bestow Harry with the Marauder name, Bolt, for this was the lightning shape that was on all of Harry's Animagus forms, on the forehead, of course, and because he was faster then lightning when it came down to hand to hand combat.

"Well, Harry, you are improving your Prankster skills!"

"Well, I wasn't the son of a Marauder for nothing!" Harry replied, feeling proud of himself.

"That's true! So, have you given any thought as to the Prank you're gonna pull on your Grandfather tomorrow?"

"Yeah, actually, I have!" with that he leaned in with Remus…

"Well! Now that's what I call an ingenious, Harry! I don't think any of the Original Marauders could have come up with a Prank like that! I love that Prank!"

"I know! That's why I made this plan!" Harry sat back in his chair, smiling like an idiot. "Hey, Remus, I was just thinking. You know how I won the Tri-Wizard Tournament in my forth year?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the 1000 Galleons that I had won, I had given that money to Fred and George Weasely to start their joke shop."

"Really?" Remus asked with an expression that said "I know you did, but I just wanted to wait till you told me."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, I was wandering, since I gave them the money and they take advice from me about how to run their shop, I was wandering if you would co-sign as account, coming up with new products and such? If so, then I will speak to Fred and George and ask them if that would be ok."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked, leaning forward so that he could get a better look into Harry's face.

"Yes, I believe that in order to have a free world, we must have new Pranks and such spreading among the new generation that, once the War is over, would spread throughout the world and make new amends against ancient foes."

"Well, I couldn't have said it better myself! And plus, I think you've got a knack for speaking political terms!"

"Yeah, I guess that comes with the responsibility of an Elemental Sorcerer. If you'll excuse me, Remus, I must be getting on back home and work on my Powers some more."

"Of course. Come back whenever you feel like it, I will be having some guests over this week, so I'm pretty sure some of them will want to meet you," Remus said with a small smile playing his lips. Harry stuck his tongue at him.

"Well, I'll give it some thought." Harry got up, so did Remus. They hugged as if they had never seen each other in a long time.

"God, you remind me so much of him, Harry. Your father was a great man."

"I know. Now don't get all teary eyed on me, now! I don't want to cry right before I go and work on my Powers!"

Remus smiled sadly. "I can't help it Harry. I just miss him so much."

"I know." Harry looked at his brand spanking new Muggle watch. "Well, I'll catch you later, Remus!" with that, Harry walked into the foyer room and Disapperated.

* * *

**So, tell me how you liked it! I need some more reviews!!!! Please!! I'm nothing without my reviews!!! For those who don't know, I am writing another Harry Potter story with a friend of mine, I will not mention her name at this time, but remember this, she's into Japanese Arts, so the story we are writing together will have some Japanese words in it.  
When this story comes to the internet, make sure you read and review!!! It's the only way to make me feel good about my writings!!! **

**Respectfully signing off, **

**Downey Boy! Aka Downey Detergent Boy!!! **

**PS Next chapter to come out in a week to 4 weeks. Need to work on next chapter to find out where the hell I'm going with this Marauder Apprenticeship! Not to worry, though! Got serious plots moving around! Next chapter to be named, Pranks and Taking Over the Order of the Phoenix! Will be much longer then 7 measly Word Document pages!**


End file.
